Confidence
confidence second episode of Midnight Mysteries. read, enjoy, and comment. ---- I remember the first time we moved. I was only 2 moons old. Ainsley was 5 and Gayle was only a quarter moon old. Mother and Father had to carry him and Ainsley and I trotted after them all the way to Cordial Valley. We used to live in a logpile on a strip of unclaimed grass, where we'd had to temporarily stay as our mother was expecting Gayle. I remember asking why we had to go, why we couldn't stay. Mother and Father would just say, "You won't have any questions when we get there, Diana." As if that was helpful. Cordial Valley was beautiful and I truly was astonished when we reached there and built our own marvelous den. And Capri and Miley were born soon after. Mother decided from then that five kits were enough and we weren't getting any more siblings. I grew up in Cordial Valley, my innocent self thinking it was a harmless place. I don't know when my opinion changed. All I knew is that my love for this place was mere innocence. I didn't know about the cruelties then. All I know now is that the moment I enter this den, my life is at stake. The spy novices enter the spy camp, filing in slowly. We were all selected or volunteered to spy for our community. I'm pretty sure three quarters of us were forced to come here against their will. Only the ones were determined expressions seem daring enough to actually want this. I suppose I walk amongst them. The camp takes my breath away. It's not a stinking, old, maggoty, putrid, tiny den. It...is magnificent. The den walls are enormous, much larger than the entrance. They are made of fine redwood, branching into an arch, a chandelier of sequoia branches dangling from the highest point of the ceiling. There is a miniature fire lighting up the room, dancing in flames on some firewood branches. Poinsettias decorate the enormous den, to the point where the flower scent was almost enough to make me faint but still...aesthetic. The gray tabby tom takes his place in the center, in front of the fire; we watch him in a small huddle in front of him. There are at least two cats for each of the six districts. Twelve. "You may wonder who I am," The tom says, looking about 50 moons old at least. "I am Forester, gifted spy back in my time. I used to beat all of the other novices in every mission. Therefore, I have earned the title as the trainer." "Are you the leader?" Says a tiny male voice from behind me and I turn to look at the small ginger tabby. Probably 10. I would've mistaken him for 7 had it not been for the age rule. "No," Forester barks a laugh. "Like your thinking, but the real leader is Orlando, the deputy himself. I'm just his well trusted spy official." I stifle a gasp. That is why Orlando is so intent on recruits. He owns this organization. "So, we will go around and introduce ourselves," The gray tabby says. "You already know me, I'm Forester, 55 moons, been around here for at least 30 moons. Know this place well. I came from Quince District." He nods towards a bold-looking, dark brown she-cat a few tail-lengths away from me. She nods and smiles as a greeting. "I'm Cyra, 16 moons and I've always been interested in the spying business. I'm from Quince District too." Somehow, I feel like this cat is just asking for Forester's approval. Or she's just a really confident cat. Forester nods, with a faintly amused expression. "Tom beside her," He called. And so we went, saying our names, ages, and districts. The only names that stick with me are Rosetta, Linsay, Jerrod, and Easton. It's Delos's turn and she manages to speak in a stable voice about being 14 moons, from Persimmon District, and about being not really interested in spying but "wants to serve her community". Now it's my turn. "I'm Diana," I say, trying to make my voice as firm and smooth as possible. "I live in Persimmon District and I'm 12 moons old." Now for the extra part about myself! "I moved to Cordial Valley when I was 2 moons." Forester nods and two more cats from Tansy District introduce themselves. "Now that we know each other," Forester says. "let's get on with the real business. Basically, your mission here is to receive vulnerable information from MidnightClan and help win the war. There are different missions and sometimes they are merely eavesdropping, threatening information out of a warrior, or pretending you are one of them." I lean forward, intent on Forester's words. I thought this was hard and dangerous but this is way more extreme than I imagined. How do they expect inexperienced cats like us to carry out this dirty work? "It's not easy," Forester says. Duh. "but you will receive training. And training starts tomorrow! Until then, we will organize your nests and denmates." "What do you mean 'organize denmates?'" A cat I recognize as Darion raises his paw. "Aren't we all in one den?" "Oh, no," Forester laughs, shaking his head. "This may be one big den, but there are several secret compartments..." Several meows of astonishment erupt from the novices, not including me. Of course the deputy would order such a high-ranked, hard-working group to have a thrilling base camp. Forester proceeds to organize us into squads; there are 3 squads, 4 cats in each. My squad contains me, Rosetta, Jerrod, and Darion. Rosetta is a bright autumn-colored she-cat with a scar where her right eye should've been. The other eye is a sparkling emerald. Nonetheless, she's still beautiful. Jerrod is a gray and white tom, with mysterious blue eyes. And Darion is a coal-gray tom, a shade lighter than me, the only significant difference between us is him having green eyes and me having amber eyes. "Hi!" Rosetta chirps. "I can't wait to get to know all of you!" I slightly tip my head, wondering how a cat with such a scar could manage to be so cheerful. "You already know me." Darion nudges her. "Duh, we're in the same district," Rosetta rolls her eyes. "but I don't know these two!" "I'm Jerrod," The gray and white tom smiles. "Nice to meet you." Several eyes turn to me. "I'm Diana." I cough awkwardly. Rosetta grins at me. "I wonder which compartment we get. Hopefully a big one!" "One I can sleep in without being disturbed," Darion exaggerates a yawn. "Aren't spies supposed to not sleep in all day?" Jerrod jokes. "Darion's always been a lazy mouse." Rosetta giggled as Darion shoved her playfully. "Mother has to drag him out of the den." "You two are littermates?" Jerrod asks incredulously. "Rosetta's younger by 4 moons." Darion says. "Yep! And apparently 17 moon olds think they can boss around 13 moon olds." Rosetta laughs. I stay quiet for the whole conversation, taking in each cat's personality. They don't seem to mind that I'm not speaking yet they know I'm here. "Has anyone met the leader?" Jerrod asks. "I have." I finally pitch in. Three astonished eyes focus on me. "Really?" Darion asks. "Face to face?" "Only at District meetings," I say, sort of uncomfortable yet proud with all the attention. "Did you talk to her?" Jerrod asks. "Once," I respond; they lean towards me with intense eyes. "She was talking to my family. I was two moons old and she was welcoming us into the valley. I remember asking if there was any prey and she said there was a lot." I laugh a little at the last part. "Lucky," Rosetta nudges me. "I would give anything for Kia to say something to me. Anything." "Even assuring you that there's lots of prey for you?" I ask trying to sound surprised. "Guys, look!" Darion meowed, pointing his tail towards Forester lifting up a section of the den wall, which revealed a hole. "He's showing us to the compartments!" Our squad joins the others us Forester leads us inside the secret passageway. Every now and then, he opens up "secure" den walls and leads us through. "It's like a magic den." Rosetta whispers. We seem to be going higher and higher, until Forester stops us in a corridor of 4 holes. Somehow, the ceiling seems a little transparent now, and there's much more light. "This," Forester says. "Is the very top floor of the den. You might see sunlight shining in, but do not open the ceiling unless it's an emergency. No one should know that this is where we sleep. Understood?" Forester beckons each squad into their hole. "The one at the end of the hall is mine," He says. "Have some rest. Prey will be delivered shortly." * * * Rosetta is already sound asleep and Darion and Jerrod are still fidgeting in their nests. Darion claimed the back of the den and Rosetta sleeps beside him. Jerrod sleeps on Rosetta's other side, and I sleep beside Jerrod. The room has marigolds strung around it, the strong scent hurting my poor nose, and a little fire lights up the room - even though the sunlight is enough to keep us awake. Besides Rosetta. Soon Darion begins snoring and only Jerrod and I are left awake. "Do you like this place?" I hear him say, and then I realize he's talking to me. "I guess." "I think I like it," He turns over in his nest and faces me, his blue eyes shining. "The cats around here are...friendly." He shoots a quick glance at sleeping Rosetta. "Yeah," I play with a piece of moss from my nest. "I wonder how my family's doing." "I don't," Jerrod scoffs, then just as I look up at him with a bewildered expression, the furious expression is erased off his face. "I mean my family. If they cared about me, they wouldn't have sent me away." I look down at my paws. "I volunteered." Wow," Jerrod says. "Why? You enjoy spying?" "No," I shake my head. "My siblings didn't want to go, so I did." "Wow...that's really selfless of you." Jerrod says, eyes wide. "Ha! No, I'm not..." I trail off. Am I? No, I'm hardly selfless, I've always been selfish. Jerrod smiles a little, then glances at Rosetta again, who's begun to stir in her sleep. "I think I'll sleep now." He says and closes his eyes. I never do fully go to sleep, just close my eyes. Yet I'm still surprised when Forester yowls that it is eating time. As my squad files out of the den, I think about Jerrod's words. Am I selfless? Or am I just overly confident for getting myself into this? The End Category:Midnight Mysteries Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions